Big Momma B, Thrax's wife
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: A new female viruse has appeared in Frank, and not only that but Thrax is BACK and it turns out she's his wife. But what do they want with Ozzy? And is Frank doomed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this chacters except Buffy. And I am a poor collage student so don't sue me.

All was quite in the alley way, a short figure walked down it quietly. The dark red, almost black, trench coat was having open, revealing a pair of black pants and black boots. Long purple tentacles-like hair fell down from the head. Walking swiftly the figure pasted a germ lying on the ground. The germ reached out and grabbed the leg of the figure. Yellow/Orange eyes glared down at the germ before a swift kick knocked the germ away.

Entering a building, which was obviously a night club, the figure looked about. Scanning about the figure soon found what they were looking for.

"Hey boss," said a germ looking at his leader a young germ. "Company,"

"Woman aren't aloud up here." The boss said

"You will make an exception," said the figure pulling her left hand out of her pocket. Raising it one would notice that the fore finger was much longer then the others.

"YOU DARE ORDER ME!" the boss said

"I would be quite child." she replied.

"GET HER!" the boss shouted.

"Mistake baby." she said as several of the men jumped at her. The fore finger glowed to life with a terrible heat. As she struck the germs began to over heat and slowly blow up. After the first few died the others were hesitant.

"Now that I have you attention, I need to know, has a viruse by the name of Thrax been here?" she said sitting down in one of the vacant seats.

**While at Frank's Police Department**

Ozzy felt tired, no exhausted. He had thought once Thrax was gone things would quite down but since Shan had gotten Frank to have more of a healthily lifestyles, germs were trying even harder to take control and ruin all the hard work that Frank was doing to make himself healthier.

On top of that he wasn't sleeping properly. He kept having dreams, more like nightmares sometimes, that Thrax was still alive and after him. Plus during the dreams a voice would call to him, softly telling him that it would be there soon and everything would be alright. He felt safe when the voice spoke to him, even if Thrax stood only a few feet away from him in the dream.

"JONES get you your lazy ass up and back to work!" the Chief screamed causing Ozzy to wake from his thoughts shouting

"Yes Chief,"

**In an expensive hotel room.**

She felt like lighting a cigarette but she knew better. Gods those germs had been annoying. At least she had been right Thrax had been here and had been 'killed' by a cop named Osmosis Jones. Well supposedly killed. She smirked at the figure lying on the bed. He wouldn't be awake for another two days. Well she had patience. Striding over to the bed she sat down and leaned over the figure.

"Took me two weeks to find Frank and took me a week to find you, and another week to wait for you to wake from the hibernation. I have enough patience to wait two more days, baby."

The figure on the bed rolled over revealing dark purple dreadlocks. Moaning quietly he muttered

"Buffy,"

"I'm here Thrax, baby, I am here."

Please reaview!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the chacters regarding Osmosis Jones. So don't sue me I am a poor collage student. Buffy is mine. (and Thrax's)

**Two Days Later**

Ozzy woke with a pounding headache and unusual sick feeling in his stomach. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up the night before contents. He had a feeling this was going to be a shitty day. And he was right, first he was late to work, got in trouble with the chief, given an awful assignment, Drix wouldn't shut up about how awful Ozzy looked, and the rest of the day kept going down hill.

When Ozzy finally got back to his apartment he felt sick all over again. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and for some reason dream of Thrax and the sweet voice that calmed him. It was so hot in his apartment (the air conditioner had broken earlier). Throwing open the bedroom window, Ozzy ripped his shirt off before collapsing on the bed.

Ozzy was already passed out when a figure slid into his room from the open window. Ozzy lay on the bed sweating and whimpering in his sleep. The figure quietly walked over the bed and lifted the white cell into their arms, cradling him close to them.

"I'm here baby, soon everything will be alright," the figure soothed. "Soon you, Thrax and I will all be together."

The fore finger lit on the left hand of the figure as she touched Ozzy's chest a mark, shaped similar to a heart with a cross, appeared, however it lasted only for a moment before fading. Laying him back down she placed a kiss on his forehead. Heading for the window she turned when she heard Ozzy whimper.

"No worry baby, mommy will be back tomorrow night."

**Back at the expensive hotel room**

Thrax sat up in bed looking about. His head pounding. He groaned loudly.

"Glad to see you back from the land of the dead."

"Buffy?!" the viruses head shot up and looked around the room. Spotting the female viruses standing in the open window.

"Yes, Thrax, baby?" Buffy said stepping down into the room. Sliding off her jacket she threw it on a nearby chair. She wore only a sleeveless gray turtle neck and a pair of black jeans. Sitting down on the bed she slid her boots off.

"You, how, when, why?!" Was all Thrax managed.

"Any order you want that answered in baby?" she asked leaning over and capturing his lips with hers. The room's temperature shot up then. Buffy was the first to pull away pushing a lock out of her face.

"No baby, I am just glad to see you." Thrax said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "How about me and you heat up this joint."

"We will but right now, we need to talk." Buffy said

"About Osmosis Jones,"

"How'd ja know baby."

"Cause I know. He survived my mark. Now we just need to wait and see if he survives yours." Thrax said before he starting kissing Buffy's neck. A hand sliding under her shirt. "Now how about me and you raise the temperature of this room, my sweet wife."

"I would love to my husband." Buffy replied turning and capturing his lips with hers.

Please Review, I like feed back. Just don't kill me.


	3. Sickness

**Sorry this took so long to update I am afraid the next chapter will be eve longer I am going to Texas for the summer and my grandmother who I will be staying with has no wireless internet. Sorry Enjoy this chapter.**

**Osmosis Jones Apartment**

Ozzie woke with a pounding headache and pain through out his whole body. Reaching for his phone he dialed work. Calling in sick was not a normal thing for Ozzie so when he did it was taken seriously. His head continued to throb as he climbed into a cold shower hoping that it would cool him off. Within minutes Ozzy passed out, the water hissed as it touched his warm flesh.

The sound of the bathroom door opening was heard but not by the now unconscious cell. A tittering from the mouth of the intruder is heard.

"Now baby is it smart to fall asleep in there?"

As if he heard the voice Ozzie moaned painfully in his sleep. Causing the figure to take a closer look at the cell to make sure he had truly passed out. The figure cursed under his breath as he noticed how pale and sickly the cell looked.

"Your 'mother' would kill me if I left you here like this but if I bring you with me she might still kill me,"

The cell moaned painfully again as if deciding something.

" hmm well Buffy will just have to try an kill me then, since you insist on coming back with me,"

Thrax grinned to himself as he grabbed a towel as he scooped Ozzie out of the shower, gently wrapping the over heated cell in it. Turning off the water he left the bathroom quietly humming something to himself. He wrote a note and left it on Ozzie's nightstand in case someone came looking, the note told anyone who read it that he,Ozzie, had left to visit some family and try get better.

Leaving the same way he came in,Ozzie had left the windows open again, he cradled the cell in his arms as he headed back to 'home' and silently prayed that his wife would not remove his lower half for bringing Osmosis there.

**At the expensive hotel room**

Buffy sat quietly on the bed reading a book. She was waiting on Thrax to hurry up and get back. He was only suppose to check on Osmosis and then hurry back. The shutting of the open window told her he was back.

"What took you ..so..long?" she stared as she saw her husband carrying something in her arms and splatters of cells all over his body.

Thrax moves the towel revealing a very tired and sickly looking Ozzie who is still passed out.

"My baby," Buffy nearly screams running forward taking Ozzie from Thrax. He looks smaller and feels lighter to her then the first time she held him.

"I am, well, I couldn't leave him, he is progressing faster then you and I thought," Thrax said softly but a smile played on his lips.

"that means," Buffy said smiling

"He'll live, and soon he'll be ours, completely ours." Thrax finished. Pulling his wife to him as she cradled their child.

"He needs to cool down or he'll over heat and be sick longer," Thrax said relishing his wife and kissing her cheek quickly removed his jacket.

"I will but first you'll tell me what happened," Buffy said looking at the splatters of cell and viruses on his clothes.

"after the boy has had a bath and I am clean, baby." Thrax said as he watched Buffy enter the bathroom. He heard running water start but did not enter the bathroom. He fixed some blankets and pillows on the bed so when Buffy was done she could put the boy somewhere comfortable.

They would not lose him like they had lost others. He had failed his wife before he would not fail again. He didn't want to tell her but he had nearly lost their son bringing him there. Some cells had seen him and recognizing him as a viruse had tired to take him down. While killing the cells he had attracted the attention of some local viruses, in the need to protect the boy and still fight he had only killed half of them before scaring the others off.

Buffy soon carried Ozzy out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy looking towel and placing him on the bed. Thrax entered the bathroom and began to strip his stained clothes off his body as his wife entered.

"You had better have a very good reason for bring the boy here, while yes he is transforming it will take weeks maybe months before its done."

"He needs to be watched for a few days just to make sure no one ruins him." Thrax replied as he turned on the hot water.

"you know how sexy you are," Buffy replied trailing a finger up her husband back clearly exciting him only to turn and leave that bathroom.

"Damn woman is nothing but a tease," Thrax's mutters as he enters the shower.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review, it helps me coutine working.**


	4. Return

**I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters accoicated with them so don't sure me I am a broke collage student. Buffy, however is mine.**

**Several Days Later**

Ozzy spent several days in the fever induced coma. Buffy all the while watching and taking care of him. Thrax himself was a little nervous for when Ozzy came out of the illness he might be able to warn other cells of Thrax and his wife being there. If all went well they might jut leave the body of Frank alone but if a fuss was started he and Buffy would have to take Ozzy and leave.

"Thrax, baby,." Buffy said coming up behind her husband and hugging him. "He is starting to come out of it. You should take him back to his place before his head fully clears."

"Do you want him to go?" Thrax asked turning to face Buffy.

"No but I can't risk cells becoming suspicious of him being gone."

"Just a few more weeks Buf and he will have been totally taken over by our strain. "

"I know but lets not get to excited. You know he can still be cured. We just will have to keep watch closer then what we were." Buffy said.

"Fine whatever you say baby." Thrax said sliding on his jacket. Buffy quietly walked over to the bed wrapping Ozzie up in a blanket she lifted the cell into her arms. Ozzie had become a sickly white like color. A fever burned in him hotter then what should have been livable. But he was becoming something else so some illness would help him transform easier.

"Take him before I change my mind," Buffy said letting out a shaky breath.

Thrax did as he was told. "Don't worry my dear it will be over soon."

Buffy cried softly after they had left. She let her memories swarm her. Knowing that her fears would surface at the wrung time if she did not let them out.

"Buff? Hey baby don't cry," Thrax was not surprised to find his wife in tears he knew her fears and shared them.

"I can't go through losing another one," she whispered

"so far he has lived, do not worry, he will live." Thrax stated forcefully. He lifted his wife to her feet and gave her a stinging kiss.

She shoved him away.

"NO THRAX! I can't take it, we lost the only one I actually manged to give birth to, I refuse to lose another child." She hissed bring out her claws.

"now baby, we don't won't to fight, but then again." Thrax brought out his own.

Lunging at Thrax, Buffy slashed at him nearly taking off his head.

"damn woman," he said dogging more slashes from her claws.

"this is not how to work out, shit!" he shouts as she slashes into his stomach.

She licked her claws at the liquid that gave him life.

"hmm kinky," Thrax said

"Well then come here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ozzy's Apartment

When Ozzy woke up hours later, he couldn't believe how much better he felt. Almost like he had never been sick. He climbed out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror, his skin had started to take on a tinge of red but never the less he felt better. Grabbing a quick shower he changed into some clean clothes and went to work. Once there he was bombarded with questions about where he had been for the last two weeks, he couldn't remember leaving but he did remember being taken care of. So he let it all slide and lied.

Over the next few days he started to feel even better, however his coworkers were beginning to get worried. Something was changing in Ozzy. His skin had taken on a reddish color his hair had changed as well taking on a dark purple tinge. Plus he seemed more hostile to both his coworkers and those he was arresting. However despite this he seemed to be doing his job better then ever. Something about him now frightened all viruses. It really went bad one day. At least for the bad guys. Ozzy was chasing down some viruses when he got shot.

"damn, not good." he muttered as he hid behind some boxes as the viruse continued to shoot. "Drix where the hell are you?" He snapped into his walkie.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped and screams irrupted. Slowly Ozzy manged to creep over to where he thought the viruses were. What he saw however made him feel sick all over again. Standing in the mist of the massacred viruses stood two different viruses, a male and a female, one he knew very well.

"Thrax?!" Ozzy croaked softly.

"That was a mistake, shooting the boy." snarled Thrax at the viruse who he was choking.

The female viruse looked about and spotted Ozzy, he backed away slowly, not sure if she would attack or not. Instead she just smiled , a strange comforting smile, and with a one clawed hand signaled for him to come closer. His mind screamed to turn and run but something in him screamed to run to her, that she would keep him safe. That she would make the sickness go away. He inched slowly forward still trying to figure out why he wasn't shooting or running. He stopped when he was only a foot from her.

"Hello sweetie," She said closing the distance and taking his wounded arm in her hands, being very gently not to jar his arm and hurt him more as she examined the wound. "Its not to deep, it should heal fast."

Ozzy felt oddly comfortable with her but when Thrax approached he tried to back away.

Thrax just laughed and said, "don't worry baby, I ain't going to hurt you."

Ozzy still was afraid but he let the female pull him close into a strange hug. He felt strangely safe in her arms, and that comfort brought back the comforting feeling he had when he had been really sick. A sound of someone breaking a door in made him jerk slightly so he could look around.

"Ozzy!" Shouted Drix when he saw the two viruses and the female holding Ozzy. "Back away from the cell and I won't shoot."

"We'll be back for you baby," the female whispered in Ozzy's ear as she slowly let him go and backed away.

Ozzy felt a whimper escape his lips at the lose of contact. His knees gave then and he hit the ground hard. His vision blurred as he collapsed the only thing he registered was a shot and a scream before his world went black.

Thrax cursed under his breath as he carried his wife back to where they were staying. The damn pill at shot her. Luckily it had missed anything vital. He knew that she was pissed at herself for not being careful but she didn't voice it. When they arrived she finally spoke.

"He is so beautiful, looks like he is going to take after his daddy." Buffy smirked as Thrax sat her on the bed before he began to tend to her wounds.

"You could have been killed, and your worrying about the boy, you knew very well they wont harm him."

"I can still give a compliment." She said managing to sit up. "He is still very frightened of you."

"I know, I'll fix it, baby but only if you rest. I don't dare chance losing you, I am not cut out for the single paren


	6. A guest

Drix was reluctant to leave Ozzy alone after he had found that female virus holding him. He didn't want to believe he had just seen Thrax but he was almost 100% sure it was him. Ozzy had woke up and nearly tore off the head of the medic that was treating his injuries. In fact the chief had order Ozzy to take some leave til his attitude improved. Drix had taken Ozzy home but he was unsure what was really bothering his friend since he wasn't talking to him. Ozzy had slammed the door shut in his face when he tried to invite himself into the apartment. He figured a few days rest and his friend would be back to normal. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would see his friend as normal.

Ozzy felt no quilt for shutting Drix out or what had happened with the chief or the medic. Climbing into bed he fell asleep dreaming of the female virus that seemed to care for him like a mother would her child. While Ozzy slept his claws began to slowly grow as did his hair.

so by the time Thrax arrived Ozzy looked more like him then before. Thrax could not help but be proud of the boy not only was he surviving he was thriving better then he and Buffy had hoped. Reaching out a clawed hand he gently stroked his sons cheek. His son. How long had he wanted to call him that. Osmosis was not just any cell any more, he held his strain and his wife strain. He was a new virus.

"Daddy," Ozzy muttered in his sleep nuzzling Thrax's claw lightly.

A smile uncruel and unmaliced crossed Thrax's face as he whispered.

"Daddy's here, and I am going to protect you, cause your my child, mine and your mother's and soon we're going to get the hell out of here." Thrax lifted his son into his arms and cradled him rocking him back and forth like a father cradling his baby just before he puts him in bed for the night.

**Across town in Buffy and Thrax's Temporary home**

"Hello Buffy," came a voice from the door making Buffy turn around ready for a fight.

"Rift!? Girl what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy yelled at the virus that enter the room. The virus slithered across the floor. Her lover have snake like, her skin a light purple and her hair a darker shade of purple, her dress a shade in between.

"Looking for you actually, Buf," Rift said removing the blind fold that covered her eyes. Her eyes were clouded over but Buffy knew they only cleared when she looked at cells before turning the cells to a type of stone.

"where's your little cell," Buffy said noticing that the young cell that usually followed Rift was missing.

"Getting some food for himself."

"This isn't a social visit is it Rift." Buffy stated.

"I wish, that damn virus patrol is on to you. They found me and Simon nearly killed him. I wanted to warn you, get your child and run soon or they will kill him. I made the mistake of letting them near Simon I nearly lost him." Rift snarled.

"How soon," Buffy asked

"I want to leave soon but I will stay if you two need help. An don't give me that damn ego trip girl. You and Thrax would have trouble protecting yourself and your baby. So just tell me when you want to leave?"

"You have a death wish being around me, don't you?" Buffy laughed.

"I wouldn't be friends with you if I didn't now would I?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was hours before Thrax finally dragged himself away. When he returned he found someone, or someones with Buffy having tea.

"Hey snake," he said.

"I am not a snake," Rift said growling at Thrax. "How's your son,?"

"He's fine and yours," Thrax said before kissing up and down Buffy's neck.

"See for yourself, he's asleep on your bed." Rift said returning to her cup of tea.

Thrax looked over at the bed and could almost have sworn Jones was lying there. The young cell looked a lot like Jones, except younger and smaller.

"What his name again?" Buffy asked

"Simon, lets compare kids after we get yours out of here."

It tool them five minutes to get Thrax up to speed. An when they did he screamed.

"THOSE F-ING IDIOTS ARE NOT TOUCHING MY SON!"

"Now you see why I stay single," Rift said

"Now you see why I got married." Buffy replied.

"Good point,"

"Women," Thrax muttered. "We should get him now,"

"No give him a few days of rest, it will be a long hard trip for all of us especially him. So let him rest." Buffy said what she didn't voice was her fear and want of her son to be in her arms now.

**Back at Ozzy's Apartment**

Ozzy felt much better when he awoke again he had been dreaming of the female virus and Thrax. He felt his fear fade more and more with every dream that he had of them. He felt connected to them more so then he had felt connected anyone, not even his own birth parents had felt this close to them but when you one of a 30 kids its hard to connect to your parents.

He went to shower not realizing his appearance had changed again, well not until he cleared the bathroom mirror of steam. Ozzy nearly screamed at his reflection.

"I look like Thrax," he whispered softly finally he understood what the others had been seeing. But unlike the fear the others had he had none. A part of him welcomed the change. It wasn't like his life had been any better after Thrax. Leah and he hadn't worked out, in fact he recently caught her cheating on him with a brain cell. Apparently she proffered brain over his brawn.

Suddenly a pain shot through his body. Ozzy hit the floor hard. His insides hurt so badly. He soon felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks he hurt so much. Some thing in his mind made him cry and whimper only a few words before passing out.

"Momma, Daddy,"

Buffy dropped her tea cup letting it shatter against the floor screaming. It took several minutes before Thrax and Rift could get her to clam down.

"damn material instinct." Thrax said When Buffy finally calmed down. A book soon collided with his head.

"You need to go check on your son, since your paternal instinct is out of sync." Rift snarled but didn't look very threatening with her blindfold on.

"Momma what's wrong?" Simon said from where he sat on the bed.

"Its nothing, darling, just some disagreement between Thrax and I." Rift said as she slithered over to the bed and curled around him to hold him in her arms.

"You so need a mate," Thrax said as he left the apartment.

"Thrax went to check on your baby," Rift said when Buffy came out of the bathroom.

"You two have never gotten along." Buffy said worry etched into her face. She wanted her baby , she knew something was wrong she could feel it.

"We shall join your husband and get the boy," Rift said slithering towards the door with Simon on her tail.

"We?" Buffy said

"I want to see this boy that has your husband acting less like a murder and more like a father." Rift said smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**At Ozzy's apartment**

When Thrax arrived he feared the worst when he didn't see Ozzy at first. Finding the boy naked on the floor obviously passed out from the pain the transformation caused. Sliding off his jacket he wrapped the boy in his coat and cradled his son close to him.

Thrax left the bathroom cradling his son as he approached the bed lying his son on it gently tucking the boy in. He wasn't going to leave his son. He knew Buffy would be coming soon and the snake would be with her. Rift had been there when Buffy's and his first child had been murdered. He knew she bore scars both mentally and psychically that could never heal from trying to defend his first child. She had tried to help but she failed and a part of him could never forgive her for it.

A knocking on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Osmosis open this door, I have a bone to pick with you!" shouted a cell from other side of the door.

Setting Ozzy down Thrax fled to the bedroom to hide. He soon heard Ozzy move from where he place him on the couch. A blood curdling scream reviled that the cell had been frightened by Ozzy's new appearance. A smash made Thrax flee the bedroom only to see his son flee the apartment and out into the building. Thrax growled as the cell saw him and screamed again before he bursts into flames.

Ozzy was frighted more then usual. He was frighten and angry what was happening to him. He kept changing. His nails was long and he was burning again. He had to find something, someone. He felt the need to be held in the arms of someone who cared. To feel safe.

"Got ya," hissed a voice as something wrapped around Ozzy pulling him into a dark alley.

It was hours later when Ozzy awoke, strapped to a table and frightened beyond all things. He could hear voices but could see no one.

"He has to belong to them, he looks excaltly like them. An we tracked them both here." said one voice.

"Why not kill him and use him for bait," another voice said.

A slap could be heard.

"You mean use him for bait first then kill him you idiot," said a third voice.

"Please where am I?" Ozzy manged. "what's happening to me?"

The voices quited but no one answered him. Soon a fourth voice spoke.

"They haven't told him, no wonder he was alone. Your man wouldn't have caught him other wise."

The third voice replied with "True but just because they weren't there means they can't be to far behind. "


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Buffy was panicked was an understatement especially when she learned that the Virus Patrol had her baby.

"It has to be a trap or we wouldn't know they had him." Rift said trying to some how sooth her enraged friend.

Simon sat not far watching his foster mother and his Aunt Buffy talk. He wanted to meet his cousin it would be exciting to not be the only child among them any more. But he knew right now the evil men had him but he knew they would get him back.

"Momma," Simon said when a thought struck him, "They don't know your here."

A thought struck all three elder viruses.

"Your son is brilliant Rift." Thrax stated as a plan formed in his mind.

At a lab hidden in the darker parts of Frank, Ozzy was trapped frightened and still shifting form but now it was painful.

"Please let me go," Ozzy begged, the pain causing him to forget his pride all together.

But no one answered him or even acknowledged he said anything. If anyone came in the room it was to check the equipment that was hooked up to him and Ozzy believed that it was machines that were causing him to hurt.

Time had no meaning to Ozzy but it felt like days before something happened. It was dark and all Ozzy could tell was someone was entering the room but there were no footsteps, only a slithering sound.

"Ssshhh its okay," whispered a voice.

At first Ozzy was afraid but then he felt his binds loosen and he was lifted into someone's arms.

"Your parents are so worried about you." said the voice which soothed Ozzy. "Close your eyes, little one I don't know if my eyes will affect you or not."

Ozzy did as he was told and closed his eyes tight, the sounds of fighting came to his ears but he dare not open his eyes.

"Stop her, no no AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" and similar screams were heard but no one stopped her. Ozzy knew he was safe with whoever she was.

"Who are you?" he manged to whimper out. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm you Aunt Rift, and I am going to take you to your mother before she gives her self a heart attack."

"My mother?" Ozzy said the thought of someone maternal taking care of him making him feel somewhat better.

"Yes and your father," his Aunt Rift said calming his nerves and letting himself drift to sleep.

To say Rift was pissed was an understatement. She felt like destroying all of them for threatening not only her nephew but her son as well but she remained the clam one for now.

By the time Rift return to the hotel Simon had already set up the bed for Ozzy. Laying him down all Rift and Simon could do now was wait for Thrax and Buffy to return.

Thrax and Buffy had attacked the lab while Rift retrieved their son, they knew that it wouldn't take Rift long to get him but they had to make it look realist by the time they escaped both were covered in wounds but neither cared so long as their son was safe.

Entering the room it took all of Buffy's will power not to tackle her son who was sleeping peacefully next to Simon.

"You both look like crap," came Rift's voice from a corner of the room, she was hid in the shadows ready to pounce on any attackers or those who threatened the children.

"You don't look any better." Thrax replied.

"Not in front of the children you two, fight later, clean up now then plan to run with our kids." Buffy said as she saw Simon stir a little. However both children continued to sleep as the adults took their time to clean not only their wounds but themselves as well.

Buffy cradled her son while Simon sat on his mother's lap watching his aunt and new 'baby' cousin.

"Momma won't he be afraid when he wakes up?"

"Maybe," Rift replied

"An momma what about his old momma and daddy won't they miss him?"

"Do yours miss you?" Rift replied patiently answering her son's question. But inside turmoil raged. She wanted to do what Buffy and Thrax had done to Ozzy but she was afraid Simon would hate her.

"No but mine were bad, were Ozzy's bad Aunt Buffy?"

"Yes child they were," Buffy replied as she started to rock her son.

"Momma, will you one day do to me what they did to Ozzy,?" Simon asked as he snuggled into his mother.

At first Buffy had no clue what to say she just stared at her friend who gave her a small smile and then looked at her husband.

"Some day when your older, I may but til then, aren't you happy being my little cell."

"Yes momma, when are we leaving?"

"So many questions boy is that all you do is ask you mother questions?" Thrax said but no anger was in his voice.

"No sir, but it's not every day I get a 'baby' cousin or that momma actually answers me." Simon replied.

"Speaking of we should be leaving now, before Shane leaves for school and we have to pass to an animal instead of a human." Rift said placing Simon down and standing.

"Agreed," said Thrax and Buffy.


	10. The Resue an Ozzy meets Simon

I know its been forever I apologize thank you for all who still read my stories. I own nothing but Buffy, Rift and Simon, Please read and review.

To say that Buffy was panicked was an understatement especially when she learned that the Virus Patrol had her baby.

"It has to be a trap or we wouldn't know they had him." Rift said trying to some how sooth her enraged friend.

Simon sat not far watching his foster mother and his Aunt Buffy talk. He wanted to meet his cousin it would be exciting to not be the only child among them any more. But he knew right now the evil men had him but he knew they would get him back.

"Momma," Simon said when a thought struck him, "They don't know your here."

A thought struck all three elder viruses.

"Your son is brilliant Rift." Thrax stated as a plan formed in his mind.

At a lab hidden in the darker parts of Frank, Ozzy was trapped frightened and still shifting form but now it was painful.

"Please let me go," Ozzy begged, the pain causing him to forget his pride all together.

But no one answered him or even acknowledged he said anything. If anyone came in the room it was to check the equipment that was hooked up to him and Ozzy believed that it was machines that were causing him to hurt.

Time had no meaning to Ozzy but it felt like days before something happened. It was dark and all Ozzy could tell was someone was entering the room but there were no footsteps, only a slithering sound.

"Ssshhh its okay," whispered a voice.

At first Ozzy was afraid but then he felt his binds loosen and he was lifted into someone's arms.

"Your parents are so worried about you." said the voice which soothed Ozzy. "Close your eyes, little one I don't know if my eyes will affect you or not."

Ozzy did as he was told and closed his eyes tight, the sounds of fighting came to his ears but he dare not open his eyes.

"Stop her, no no AAAHHHHHHH!" and similar screams were heard but no one stopped her. Ozzy knew he was safe with whoever she was.

"Who are you?" he manged to whimper out. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm you Aunt Rift, and I am going to take you to your mother before she gives her self a heart attack."

"My mother?" Ozzy said the thought of someone maternal taking care of him making him feel somewhat better.

"Yes and your father," his Aunt Rift said calming his nerves and letting himself drift to sleep.

To say Rift was pissed was an understatement. She felt like destroying all of them for threatening not only her nephew but her son as well but she remained the clam one for now.

By the time Rift return to the hotel Simon had already set up the bed for Ozzy. Laying him down all Rift and Simon could do now was wait for Thrax and Buffy to return.

Thrax and Buffy had attacked the lab while Rift retrieved their son, they knew that it wouldn't take Rift long to get him but they had to make it look realist by the time they escaped both were covered in wounds but neither cared so long as their son was safe.

Entering the room it took all of Buffy's will power not to tackle her son who was sleeping peacefully next to Simon.

"You both look like crap," came Rift's voice from a corner of the room, she was hid in the shadows ready to pounce on any attackers or those who threatened the children.

"You don't look any better." Thrax replied.

"Not in front of the children you two, fight later, clean up now then plan to run with our kids." Buffy said as she saw Simon stir a little. However both children continued to sleep as the adults took their time to clean not only their wounds but themselves as well.

Buffy cradled her son while Simon sat on his mother's lap watching his aunt and new 'baby' cousin.

"Momma won't he be afraid when he wakes up?"

"Maybe," Rift replied

"An momma what about his old momma and daddy won't they miss him?"

"Do yours miss you?" Rift replied patiently answering her son's question. But inside turmoil raged. She wanted to do what Buffy and Thrax had done to Ozzy but she was afraid Simon would hate her.

"No but mine were bad, were Ozzy's bad Aunt Buffy?"

"Yes child they were," Buffy replied as she started to rock her son.

"Momma, will you one day do to me what they did to Ozzy,?" Simon asked as he snuggled into his mother.

At first Rift had no clue what to say she just stared at her friend who gave her a small smile and then looked at her husband.

"Some day when your older, I may but til then, aren't you happy being my little cell."

"Yes momma, when are we leaving?"

"So many questions boy is that all you do is ask you mother questions?" Thrax said but no anger was in his voice.

"No sir, but it's not every day I get a 'baby' cousin or that momma actually answers me." Simon replied.

"Speaking of we should be leaving now, before Shane leaves for school and we have to pass to an animal instead of a human." Rift said placing Simon down and standing.

"Agreed," said Thrax and Buffy.

Ozzy continued to sleep as they quietly slipped from the hotel and out into the city. They had left a Shane and were now traveling on a random human by the time Ozzy awakened. The first sight to greet his eyes was a little cell.

"HI! I'm Simon!" the young cell greeted as Ozzy slowly sat, he ram a clawed hand through his now long purple dreadlocks.

Ozzy looked and his hands and then hugged himself tightly. He felt strangely cold.

"Where am I?" Ozzy manged to ask as he shivered a little. Simon pulled the throw blanket off the edge of the blanket and threw it around Ozzy's shoulders.

"Your safe, momma and auntie and uncle all went to get something to eat. Til they get back I'm suppose to make sure you stay warm. Momma says all baby's need to stay warm so they don't get sick. I thought it was silly that they call you a baby since your body is grown up but momma says that even with a grown up body your still a baby virus and that's why your body will act like one." Simon rambled off. "Momma promised some day she would let me be reborn too like you, but I'll be a virus like momma."

Ozzy sat there shell shocked, he opened his mouth and closed it several times but he could not think of a single thing to say.

"I'm a virus now? But how? WHY?" Ozzy nearly shouted. He was panicking and he knew that wouldn't help him. It explained why he kept changing and feeling strange but not why he was now becoming a virus

"Yep, and momma said when a mommy and daddy virus feed their strain to a cell and that cell's body accepts the virus, they become one themselves, momma also said it doesn't happen with many cell's many die from the change. But you didn't, you survived, so that makes you special." Simon said staring thoughtfully. "An to answer why silly is because they love you. They wouldn't have turned you into their baby if they didn't."

"But, but,"

"Relax Ozzy it's okay, why don't you try to get more sleep, the adults will be back soon." Simon said yawning as he curled up next Ozzy, the little cell quickly fell asleep. Ozzy, suddenly felt tired as well and laid back down and joined Simon in dream land.


End file.
